


Neintelegere

by Lady_Granger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Granger/pseuds/Lady_Granger





	1. Chapter 1

A trecut o zi de cand Lila a fost akumatizata.Marinette mergea spre scoala gandindu-se la ce s-a intamplat cu o zi inainte. _Gelozia a provocat acel akuma,gelozia mea.Tikki are dreptate, trebuie sa imi controlez mai bine emotiile._

Gandurile fetei au fost intrerupte de o voce feminina.

"Hei fata,ghici ce!Ai avut dreptate,Lila a mintit despre tot!"A spus o fata cu parul ombre de pe treptele scolii care naviga pe internet.

"Setios?!Wow,ce surpriza!"A spus marinette sarcastica.Fata cu parul negru si-a intors privirea unde Lila il aborda pe Adrien la perete."Te ajung din urma Alya,ma duc sa il ajut pe Adrien!"A spus Marinette si,fara alte cuvinte a mers spre locul unde stateau cei doi.

"...Si dupa aceea te pot duce in Italia unde vei intalni parintii mei!"A spus Lila.

"H-h-hi Adrien!"A spus Marinette.

"Scuze snob,dar noi aveam o discutie aici!"A spus Lila enervata.

"Defapt,doar tu vorbeai,marinette,ce doresti?"A spus Adrien entuziasmat.

"M-am intrebat daca vreau sa spun ca nu neapaat sau ceva doar daca vrei sa vii la mine dupa scoala pe la cinci sa jucam jocuri video sau ceva,doar daca vrei,nu te oblig!"A spus Marinette,dupa care a inchis ochii asteptand refuzul.

"Sigur,mi-ar placea!"A spus Adrien,dupa care a plecat.

"Asculta aici snob,sa nu te atingi de Adrien al meu!"A spus Lila.

"Pfft,sau ce?"

"Sau vei avea probleme cu mine!"A spus lila dupa care a plecat in clasa.

Marinette s-a pornit si ea,in timp ce Alya discuta cu Adrien si Nino.Cand a ajuns in clasa,Lila statea in scaunul ei.

"Lila,pleaca din scaunul meu!"

"Nu,eu pot sa stau unde vreau,iar eu vreau sa stau in spatele lui Adrien!"

"Nu poti sa stai unde vrei,doamna Bustier a zis sa stai cu Nathaniel!"

"Ce se intampla aici?!"A spus o voce masculina care ii apartinea unui baiat blond.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh,Adrien,Marinette mi-a spus ca pana si Chloe te merita mai mult decat mine fara nici un motiv!"A spus Lila in timp ce l-a imbratisat pe Adrien si se prefacea ca plange.Adrien s-a uitat furios in jurul camerei,dar toti erau prea socati de ceea ce a spus ca sa afirme sau sa nege,astfel Adrien s-a gandit ca era adevarat.

"Cum indraznesti sa faci pariuri pe cine ma merita mai mult,esti doar o mica snoaba care crede ca doar pentru ca e presedinte al clasei poate spune sau face ce vrea!"A tipat Adrien.Marinette s-a uitat in ochii lui,dupa care a fugit din scoala.

"Nesimtit ce esti,cum indraznesti sa o jignesti asa pe Marinette,nimeni nu a afirmat ca era adevarat ca sa zici ca Lie-la (ati vazut ce am facut? Lie ca in minciuna?) nu a mintit!"A spus Alya si a fugit din clasa dupa Marinette.

"Uf,Adrikins?Recunosc,este adevarat ce ai zis despre Maritrash,dar acum Lila a mintit.Ea s-a asezat in locul lui Maritrash,si cand ea i-a spus sa mearga la locul atribuit de domnisoara Bustier ai intrat tu in clasa."A spus Chloe,ceea ce a socat chiar si mai mult clasa,insa au reusit sa dea din cap in acord.Brusc,Adrien s-a simtit oribil despre ce a zis,a indepartat-o pe Lila si s-a asezat in scaunul sau,asteptand ca profesorul sa vina.

 


End file.
